Haruka Jealous?
by Michiru
Summary: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, set after the Star series. Haruka meets an old friend, and you'll just have to read it to see what happens. Please review it!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters. The only thing I claim is my original characters and ideas.

Haruka parked her car and got out, heading for the footpath through the park. The wind swirled around her and she took off at a run, her feet pounding, kicking up dust on the path. This was the only time she really felt free, when she ran. She could escape everything else, all the problems and things she wished she didn't say…

Then she heard it. The sound of another runner. What were they doing up at this hour? The sun still wouldn't come up for at least another hour, and this was Haruka's time to be alone. Her irrational burst of anger made her laugh. Why shouldn't someone else have the freedom of racing against the wind, of—well whoever it was, they were catching up. Haruka slowed, then stopped, hoping to let whoever it was pass so she could take a different route. 

The other runner got closer, then halted beside her. "Someone else as crazy as I am," a male voice commented, sounding amused. She looked at him, annoyed, then her eyes widened as she recognized him in the dim light. 

"Osamu-san?"

"Hai. Who…? Haruka-san?" His voice sounded as surprised as she felt.

"Hey, I thought you were still in America."

He shrugged. "Not any more. There was no reason for me to stay after Rona died."

"Gomen nasai, Osamu-san. I didn't know she died."

"Well I'm gonna run, I have to be somewhere in an hour and I wanted to get outside. Where do you live? Maybe I'll stop by sometime." Osamu handed her a slip of paper and a pen. Haruka scribbled her address and telephone number down and handed it back. "Arigato. Ja na, Haruka-san." 

Osamu waved and ran off down the path. Haruka watched him for a moment, shrugged, and decided to just take the long way back to her car. By the time she drove home, Michiru was up and eating breakfast.

"I met an old friend today at the park," Haruka commented, fixing herself something to eat. "He'll probably stop by sometime this week, just in case someone you don't know knocks at the door."

"Ara. Which friend is it, Haruka? Have you ever talked about him?"

"I don't think so," Haruka smiled. "It doesn't matter. Are you ready to leave?"

"Hai, just a minute." Michiru stood and followed Haruka out to the car. They drove for a while, and finally just pulled up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "It's beautiful, Haruka," Michiru sighed, "Just watching…and I'm not talking about the waves," she smiled, leaning against Haruka's shoulder. "I could stay up here forever."


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters. The only thing I claim is my original characters and ideas.

Michiru looked up from her sheet music as she heard a knock at the door. Setting her violin back in its case, she went to answer. Standing on the step was a tall man with dark eyes and short, black hair. He was also fairly handsome, a fact that was not lost on Michiru. "Ohayo. You are…Osamu-san?"

"Hai, I'm looking for Haruka…?"

"Gomen, she's in the shower. But you can come in and wait for her. I'm Michiru," She moved away from the door to let him pass and he smiled. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Michiru-san." He gently took her hand and raised it to his lips, smiling when she blushed slightly.

"Onegai, sit down, Osamu-san." She waved him to a seat and finished putting away her violin. "I think I hear Haruka coming down now."

Osamu nodded and looked over to the doorway as Haruka entered the room, shaking wet hair out of her eyes. "Michiru, I heard the door—" She stopped as she saw Osamu. "Ara. Ohayo, Osamu-san. I didn't know you'd have time to stop by so soon. I take it you've met Michiru?"

"Hai, she introduced herself when she let me in. You're not busy today, are you?"

Haruka nodded. "Actually I'm going to a race today. You can come if you have nothing better to do."

"He can keep me company while I watch you race, Haruka." Michiru added.

Raising an eyebrow, Haruka looked at Osamu closely. "Then you'll have someone to talk to," she agreed. "We aren't leaving for two hours or so, Osamu-san. Do you want to stay a while and drive out with us or meet us there?"

"I'll meet you there," Osamu said, getting to his feet. "I need to change my schedule for the day." 

"Ja ne," Haruka and Michiru walked him to the door. Haruka looked sideways at her partner. "You were quick to invite him to come." 

"Well he was already here, I thought he might as well. Lets go, Haruka, you still need to get ready to leave." She sounded evasive to Haruka, but she let it drop. Why was she getting the feeling Osamu was coming mainly to see Michiru? And why was it bothering her so much? Haruka shook her head and sighed. At least the race would distract her.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, etc. you've heard it all before…

Osamu was a little late; the race had already started by the time he reached the track. He scanned the gathered crowd and caught sight of a flash of blue-green hair. "Michiru-san!"

She turned and smiled, waving him over. He stood beside her and looked down at the cars racing around the track. "Which car is Haruka-san driving?" She pointed it out to him and he nodded. As the race went on, he found himself watching the girl beside him more often than the cars, captivated by her. 

It couldn't just be that she was beautiful, he mused, but if not, then what was it? He hadn't known her long, and already he was bordering on what he would call obsession. And one more thing, he mused, what was her relationship with Haruka that they seemed so close? Osamu wasn't sure, but he vowed to get to know Michiru better.

Michiru nudged his arm and he realized she had said something. "Gomen nasai…what did you say?"

She pointed down at the track. "I said Haruka won…again. I always knew she'd be a top race car driver someday…" She seemed to drift off for a moment but then smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go congratulate her."

Michiru led him down to where Haruka was standing, released him arm and walked over to hug her. Osamu stood where he was for a minute, not sure where to go, then made his way over to them, feeling strangely awkward.

"Um, congratulations, Haruka-san." he said, smiling absently. "Let's all go out and celebrate, hm?"

"Ahh, iie, we're busy." Haruka said quickly. Michiru looked up at her. 

"It's true we're busy for most of the afternoon, Haruka, but why can't we go and celebrate in the evening?"

"That would be fine with me," Osamu interjected before Haruka could respond, and she found herself watching Michiru make plans for them to meet Osamu at a restaurant at 7:00. She waited until Osamu turned away before raising an eyebrow at Michiru. 

"Haruka, don't you want to go out and eat?" Michiru asked her, sounding confused. "I thought you'd like to spend more time with your friend since he won't be in the city much longer. If you don't feel up to it, we can call him and—"

"Iie, we'll go. I just wasn't expecting to have plans tonight..."

"You should have said something, then."

"But you want to go, ne? Then we will."


	4. Part 4

6:45. "Haruka, are you sure you want to go? You look so tired."  
  
"I'm fine. Lets go."  
  
They got in the car and drove to the small, out of the way restaurant that was Michiru's favorite, arriving at 7:00 on the nose. Haruka pulled into the parking lot, finding Osamu's car and pulling up beside it. "He must already be inside, then," Michiru commented idly as they got out and headed for the entrance.  
  
"Mmm." Haruka tried to ignore the irrational surge of anger she felt toward Osamu...but he had better not get any closer to *her* Michiru. The moment the thought entered her head she scowled, knowing she didn't really have a choice. If Michiru preferred Osamu, that would be the end of it. And then she scowled again, wondering why she was even considering this in the first place, if not for... no, she had seen the way her old friend had looked at Michiru, and she didn't like it.  
  
"Go on ahead." Haruka waved Michiru toward the door. "I'll be there in a minute." It wasn't fair to either Michiru or Osamu to have the day ruined because she was upset, and she needed a moment to rein in her irritation lest it explode. As she entered the restaurant, she immediately wished she hadn't waited.   
  
Osamu was being quite the gentleman, it appeared. As Haruka approached their table, she noted first that he was pulling out the chair for Michiru, and second the small colorful bouquet that rested beside her plate. She stalked across the remaining distance and seated herself with a curt greeting to Osamu.   
  
If Michiru noticed that she was being more quiet and... sulky-though Haruka never liked to admit she sulked-Michiru gave no sign. She was her usual self, and talked with Osamu animatedly, comparing interests.   
  
"Osamu-san," Michiru produced a ticket, holding it out to him. "I have a concert in two more days. If you are free? Haruka will be going, you two can have some time to catch up-"  
  
"I don't think I can make it," Haruka interrupted suddenly. At Michiru's startled glance, she immediately felt guilty, but continued relentlessly. "Sorry, but I really...have plans already."  
  
The drive home was silent for a long while. Michiru broke the silence. "Haruka... has something happened? I was under the impression you were still friends with Osamu, but you're avoiding him when possible... And you *don't* have any other plans except the concert. Or have you just not mentioned them?" When Haruka didn't reply, Michiru added, "And he *is* planning to leave shortly, ne?"  
  
"He's decided to stay a little longer now," Haruka answered, and the remainder of the drive continued in silence.  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Two days later, Haruka woke just as the sun was coming through the blinds. So warm... she sighed and pulled Michiru closer, holding her tight. Michiru murmured and woke up slightly, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. And then the alarm clock rang, forcing them to start the day.  
  
Michiru spent most of the afternoon practicing for her concert, with pauses to ask Haruka why she was brooding so much lately. "Are you sure you won't change your mind, love? I'll miss you at the concert tonight..."  
  
"No... I'm sorry. I'd like to go, but... I'll be back later." She bent to kiss Michiru possessively, turned, and walked out to her car.  
  
Michiru watched Haruka leave, a worried frown creasing her forehead.   
"Haruka..." If she could only figure out what had Haruka so upset... she smiled suddenly and picked up the phone. It rang twice before it was picked up. "Osamu-san? It's Michiru. It's about Haruka. I want to ask a favor..."  
  
*  
  
Haruka looked at her watch and hit the steering wheel with her fist. "Damn!" Michiru's concert would be over before she got there. She looked down at the package laying on the seat beside her. A gift for Michiru, to make up for missing the concert... only she'd meant to surprise her by showing up tonight... Haruka's foot on the pedal steadily inched toward the floor. She could just catch the end, if she hurried...  
  
She arrived just in time to see people leaving. Oh well. Walking to Michiru's dressing room, she slowed as she heard hushed voices. The door was open slightly, and Haruka looked in. Osamu and Michiru were whispering excitedly, a small box in Michiru's hand. It was open, and Haruka caught sight of something sparkling. What? As she turned away from the door, she saw Michiru hugging Osamu. "Thank you so much, Osamu-san!"   
  
Haruka stormed out into the parking lot. It was raining. 


	6. Part 6

Michiru's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much, Osamu-san! Haruka will love this... thank you for picking it up for me! I wanted to have it today, but the concert took up all of my time."  
  
Osamu smiled. "Of course. I apologize, though, for not realizing..."  
  
"No, it's all right. I ought to be leaving, though. Stop by tomorrow and see us?"  
  
"Hai, I want to hear how it goes. See you, then."  
  
*  
  
Osamu shook his head as he walked to his car. He should have guessed, really. Amusing as it was, he still felt a sort of regret. He wasn't really over Rona yet, anyway. He didn't think he'd ever be over her, not really. Haruka's car went by him, speeding out of the lot, and he watched it go in surprise. At least he understood, now... about her hostility. Tomorrow would be different, though, when he went to give his congratulations. He walked to his car.   
  
A burst of light knocked him flat, and he heard a malicious giggling, high pitched and squealing.  
  
*  
  
  
Haruka didn't go home. She drove, on and on, clutching the steering wheel as if it was the last thing holding her down. Her head spun, she felt dizzy... and from a distance she felt something dark and twisted. Near Michiru. And she turned her car around, driving faster than she could ever remember driving. She was back at the parking lot, and there was a creature...   
  
It towered, not over Michiru, but Osamu, and Haruka fought with the urge to just turn away, ignore it. She flinched at the shrieking laugh, saw the creature turning toward her. And floored the gas. There was a crunch as the car connected, plowed right through the flesh of the creature, and Haruka winced as her thoughts were suddenly directed to the damage to her car.  
  
Then she was out of the car and running... She stopped over Osamu; his eyes were closed, face bloodied. "Stay away from her," she hissed. "Stay away from us." She left his unconscious form lying there. A security guard was calling for help. 


End file.
